Pour un idéal
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Il savait comment ça se déroulerait et pourtant il ne s'était pas défilé. Le sacrifice héroïque d'un personnage qu'on oublie. OS


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Ma toute première fiction sur le fandom de Tales of Symphonia, je suis toute fière.

Bon, bien entendu je dois signaler le blabla habituel: les personnages de ToS ne m'appartiennent pas... Pourtant j'aimerais bien !

Certains détails m'ont été inspirés par Marina Ka-Fai, dont je vous conseils les écrits !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Nous avons arrêté le système d'autodestruction, annonça-t-il au groupe de l'Elue.<p>

- Botta ! Ouvrez cette porte ! En détruisant le dôme au-dessus de nous…, commença Lloyd.

- Notre but était de modifier tous les réacteurs à mana des fermes afin de diriger le mana vers la Graine suprême, le coupa-t-il. Maintenant que nous avons reprogrammé cette salle de contrôle, nous avons accompli notre mission. Il faut que vous annonciez à Yuan que nous avons réussi.

- Dites-le lui vous-même ! hurla Lloyd. Ouvrez cette porte ! »

Il tenta vainement de détruire la vitre qui les séparait, Botta n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas confié l'intégralité de son plan au groupe de l'Elue, il s'était douté de comment cela tournerait, et il n'avait pas voulu que le groupe décide de rester pour s'assurer qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Intérieurement, il eut un petit sourire, malgré le nombre de personnes que ces gamins avaient battu, malgré tout ce que Yuan et lui-même leur avaient fait subir, ils s'inquiétaient de leur sort.

« - Nous prions pour votre succès, pour que vous régénériez le monde, lui dit-il. »

Et il ajouta :

« Je vous en prie, veillez à ce que Martel repose enfin éternellement, au nom de Yuan également. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le rideau de fer s'abaissa, de l'autre côté, il entendit l'Elue protester. C'était déjà trop tard pour eux et Botta le savait parfaitement. Il avait su, dès le moment où ils étaient entrés dans cette ferme humaine, que ce serait ses derniers instants et pourtant, sa détermination à réussir sa mission n'avait pas flanchée. Son seul regret était d'avoir mené deux de ses hommes à leur perte, avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, l'eau montait rapidement, tenter de rester à la surface était vain et ne ferait que repousser une échéance inévitable : sa mort arriverait quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nul ne pouvait le sortir de là. Nul ne pouvait le sauver, et il le savait parfaitement. Il laissa l'eau entrer dans sa bouche et inonder peu à peu ses poumons, le privant d'oxygène. C'était long… terriblement long, il suffoquait et savait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de sombrer. Et il se rappela…

- **_Flashback_** -

« - Il ne fait aucun doute que si Rodyle est battu par le groupe de l'Elue, il tentera de les emmener dans l'autre monde avec lui… en tenant compte de la position de la salle de contrôle, elle est certainement idéale pour les y noyer. Ce serait imprudent de les laisser y aller seuls. De plus, il n'est pas garanti qu'ils sachent reprogrammer la salle de contrôle comme il le faudrait, jusqu'à maintenant ils n'ont fait que détruire les fermes humaines et c'était presque à la portée d'un débutant…, avait-il exposé à Yuan.

- Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu ? De les y accompagner ? lui avait demandé Yuan.

- C'est la seule solution pour que notre plan fonctionne, avait-il répondu, sûr de lui.

- Si Rodyle utilise le système d'autodestruction de la ferme, tu n'auras pas le temps d'en sortir, lui avait-il fait remarquer.

- Je le sais. »

Un long silence avait suivit cette déclaration, Yuan avait très bien compris le sous-entendu.

« - Il n'en est pas question, avait-il lancé.

- Le bon fonctionnement du plan passe avant tout, vous avez passé quatre milles ans à tenter de réunifier les mondes et d'empêcher la résurrection de Martel, nous avons enfin l'occasion de réussir, il ne faut pas la gâcher, vous saviez depuis le début qu'il y aurait des sacrifices à faire, si ma vie est le prix à payer, il n'est pas si cher que ça par rapport à toutes les vies qui seront épargnées grâce à ça, avait-il expliqué pour tenter de convaincre Yuan.

- Des sacrifices, il y en a eu bien assez. Vous semblez tous penser que donner vos vies est la bonne chose à faire pour que le monde retrouve son équilibre, avait-il soupiré.

- Je suis prêt à le faire, ce sera le dernier, il n'y en aura pas d'autre après celui-là. Le plan ne peut que fonctionner, alors il ne sera plus nécessaire de voir disparaître qui que ce soit d'autre, avait-il juré. »

Yuan n'avait pas accepté facilement, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas accepté du tout cette éventualité, mais devant la détermination de Botta, son désir de voir Martel trouver enfin le repos qu'elle méritait et son envie de lui accorder sa dernière volonté, il avait finit par céder. De plus, Botta était assez grand pour choisir comment il allait finir sa vie, il ne pouvait que respecter son choix, même si celui-ci lui faisait mal.

- **_Fin du Flashback_** -

Botta ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir accepté si facilement, c'était pour lui la preuve que Yuan ne le considérait pas comme un simple bras-droit mais comme un ami. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore ? Comment le savoir ? Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête, qu'il cesse enfin de penser, d'essayer de respirer, de vivre tout simplement. Il savait que la fin se rapprochait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au passé, peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il regrettait un peu de mourir maintenant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir le monde pour lequel il s'était battu aux côtés de Yuan. Ils s'étaient tellement battus tous les deux… ils s'étaient sacrément bien trouvés, ils avaient tous les deux perdus la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour eux. Ils s'étaient entendus et compris, sans aucune difficulté et ils avaient tous les deux choisi de redonner au monde sa forme originelle, de le sauver des plans d'Yggdrasill.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir vis-à-vis de Yuan, même si celui-ci avait accepté, il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il lui en voulait, il se rappelait parfaitement que son supérieur s'était montré distant depuis qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier. Pour preuve, il ne l'avait même pas regardé en face lors de leur dernier échange… Cependant, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés lui avaient donné plus de courage encore pour marcher fièrement vers son inéluctable fin.

« Je te fais confiance pour le reste, Botta. »

Tels avaient été les derniers mots que Yuan avait eut à son égard, il lui faisait confiance, il avait mit du temps à la gagner et ne l'avait jamais trahie, il avait toujours été le plus fidèle de ses hommes. Il était conscient que le groupe de l'Elue allait sûrement lui faire une remarque pour la mort de son fidèle bras droit, et il se sentait coupable mais ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire, peut-être comprendraient-ils un jour ?

L'eau présente dans ses poumons les irradiait, sa mort était en train de survenir, il allait enfin être soulagé et il se laissa aller. Il allait enfin retrouver celle qu'il avait aimée et aimait encore, il allait enfin retrouver sa femme. Il n'y eut que quelques secondes de plus à attendre avant que le manque d'oxygène ne lui fasse perdre connaissance, et avant qu'il ne s'éteigne pour de bon.

**RIP Botta**


End file.
